Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a storage unit configured to be anchored to a wall or other supporting structure and to a storage unit including an anchoring system attached therewith.
Background Art
Storage units, such as lockers, are commonly used to store a variety of articles, such as sports equipment, books, etc. These lockers need to be properly mounted and secured to prevent them from tipping over if they are overloaded or improperly loaded. Anchoring systems for preventing the tipping of lockers often are complex and or difficult to assemble. One way to simplify the anchoring system is to provide for its use externally of the locker. For example, it has been suggested to attach one end of an anchoring strap to a wall and then secure the other end to the top of the locker through a hook and loop fastening system, such as a system sold under the trademark Velcro.
In another prior art system a floor anchor is employed to stabilize a low profile cabinet, such as a tool cabinet. Such a floor anchoring system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,123, issued to Wallin.
The Wallin floor anchor assembly 34 includes a base plate portion 38 bolted to the floor on top of which a cabinet structure including fork lift channels 22, 24 is positioned. A strap 70 has a hook 72 at one end which engages a slot 74 formed through lug 58. The opposite end of the strap is bolted to the underside of the cabinet to prevent the cabinet from sliding off of the floor anchor assembly 34. The rear wall of the floor anchor assembly is bolted to a supporting wall or other supporting structure.
The system disclosed in the Wallin '123 patent is directed to anchoring a lower portion of a cabinet to a floor; a system that is not desirable for relatively tall lockers and other storage units. In addition, the cabinet disclosed in the Wallin '123 patent requires a separate anchor assembly, e.g., assembly 34 through which anchoring straps extend. The requirement for a separate anchor assembly is not desirable. In addition, in the '123 patent structure the free end of the strap 70 is bolted to the underside of the cabinet. This is a more difficult attachment operation than is desired.
U.S. Publication 2010/0133401 discloses a flexible strap utilized to attach various articles to a wall. In an exemplary disclosure the strap is used to mount a decorative fish to a vertical wall structure. The strap disclosed in the '401 publication includes a number of passages 24, 26 and 27, which can be reinforced. (See FIG. 2A). The function of the strap fastener disclosed in the '401 publication is significantly different than the anchoring function provided by the present invention; having absolutely no bearing on a storage unit and cooperating anchoring system of the type constituting the present invention.